Let it go - My version
by PetuniaViolet
Summary: I noticed everyone doing their own version of this song, so I decided to do the same. Mikan fell on a trap, she feels angered and sad and so she uses her talent with singing and comes up with a song while she leaves her town to start a new life. ONE-SHOT. AU. NO FLAMES. I tried.


The brunette stopped running, she gasped for some hair but her loud sobs could let her breath. She clung onto the tree and desperately tried to calm down. The streets were calm; it was late in a cold, snowy December night.

Mikan found out that she wasn't loved at all, she has been invited to a Christmas party by her supposed to be new friends; Mikan Yukihira was new, she had only started her second year of high school when her family had to move, she first thought that everyone was nice. The people from her school were friendly and sociable. Mikan was actually happy.

Although she didn't know that they were only preparing a horrible prank for the poor girl, you see, Mikan is a little chubby. She's not over-weighted but she is chubby. In her life, she was told to be beautiful and Mikan never had a problem with her weight.

Until this day, when the kids from her school invited her to a Christmas party, when Mikan reached there, she was pulled inside, stripped off and left in the middle of a circle of people in the darkness, all of them laughing at her. Mikan only remembers seeing flashes of cameras and phones and that awful, scary laughter from them.

Mikan could be crying and panicking, they didn't let her go. Mikan was obligated to be made fun of for an hour, they didn't only took pictures of her naked body, they verbally assaulted her and one of the girls actually cut some of her hair.

It looked like an horror movie in Mikan's mind. Her once beautiful long curly hair was now badly cut to her shoulders, it was pretty bad.

Mikan's legs started to tremble, she thought that they were still following her. She walked inside the park and hid behind some bushes accidently tripping on a branch. She hit the ground and started to cry even more, she was cold, scared and to make things worst she just wanted to die.

So Mikan did what she did best, after really calming down she looked at the grey clouds in the sky and smiled sadly, she opened her mouth and sang sadly.

**The snow glows white on the streets tonight**

**Not a footprint to be seen**

**A place of isolation, I guess I was too weak...**

**The wind is howling like the sweet crying inside**

**Couldn't reach for it, Heaven knows I tried.**

**Don't let them in, don't let them see**

**Be the brave girl you always thought to be**

**Conceal don't feel, don't let them know...**

**Well now they know...**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**It's too late, I'll close the door.**

**I don't care, what they're going to say**

**Let the people talk...**

**The stares never bother me anyway.**

Mikan stood up and started to walk on her own, with no destiny. She smiled to herself as she thought on the rest of the lyrics.

**It's funny how some distance**

**Makes everything seem small**

**And the fear that once controlled me, can't get me at all!**

**It's time to see, if I can do**

**To test my limits and break through!**

**No lies, no fear, just hope for me...**

**You'll see!**

She started to run, taking her overcoat off and unmasking her messy short hair.

**Let it go, let it go**

**I am one with myself and I**

**Let it go, let it go**

**They'll never see me cry!**

**And I won't care what they're going to say,**

**Let the people talk...**

Mikan chuckled to herself; the tears once shed were drying now quickly, she left the park and ran into the center of the town, bumping into some people. But she didn't care, not anymore. She was alive, she was free.

**My face will show all my pretty battle scars**

**My confidence is growing stronger in my heart,**

**And one thought I could never do enough...**

**I'm never looking back, the past is in the past!**

She decided to run away, yes, and never come back. Start a new life a new beginning somewhere else! She had new plans.

**Let it go, let it go**

**And I'll rise with the break of the dawn**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Miss. Nice is lost and gone!**

**And here I stay, I'll start everything again**

**Let my life go on...**

Before walking inside her car, she turned and glared from the path that she came from, Mikan smirked.

**The whispers will never bother me again.**


End file.
